marissathewriterfandomcom-20200213-history
Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host
You heard Marrissa's side of the story. You heard Skepness Man's side of the story. (If you didn't, look up Enchiridion Marrissa.) Now it's time for Janet's side of the story. :- ASBusinessMagnet introduces the fanfic in a Seriously Written Note Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host is the fifth officially listed trollfic written by ASBusinessMagnet, and the third in the Post-SCrash Session series. It follows Janet Roberts and her friends, such as Cantaloupe and Skepness Man, in their adventures in various epochs of the Marrissaverse. Plot Janet's arc Janet Roberts, after the Red Miles arrived in the first Post-SCrash Session story, was taken away by Dick Stiller, along with Roxa Lavigne and Jack London, to the time dubbed "The Severe Forth Hunger Games", in the Games' Cornucopia. Upon pure boredom, she and her friends descend and are separated from each other. Before long, however, she is met by Skepness Man, who leads her out to the Capitol, where the colors make her sick and she passes out. When she wakes up, she is met by Dick Stiller. At this point, Aranna Sorket messages them, effectively transforming them to their "innocuous doubles", Meanie Pixies and Merlin LeJoin. When they are in this form, Skepness Man meets them again and takes them to AG 1980, when Portal High School, run by Principal Business Man, was in its heyday. However, he inadvertently turns them back to Janet and Dick before getting a detention from Principal Business Man and having to leave. Aranna Sorket, after briefly explaining the deal to Janet and Dick, is messaged by Lately Pirate. Lately often hangs out in Portal High School, but is not registered as its student, warranting Mr. Sanpe, who takes her to detention along with Skepness Man. After discussing various stuff, Lately and Skepness Man leave. Meanwhile, Janet and Dick briefly meet Avril Lavigne, the mother of Roxa Lavigne. They then are found by Principal Business Man, who tells Janet and Dick about the Anno Glorii system before Skep Katty and Skepness Man arrive. Skep Katty proclaims that he is a transgender boy, while Skepness Man, after explaining how Anno Glorii came to be, is messaged and taken away by "harmlessExcellence" to her house in Tbilisi, Georgia. In Tbilisi, Georgia, Janet almost immediately figures out that harmlessExcellence is actually named Violet Beauregarde. In AG 1945, Violet had won a Golden Ticket to go to Willy Wanker's chocolate factory along with four other children, but didn't win the special prize as she "turned into a giant blueberry and had to be squeezed and remained blue for years after". (This does not concern the alternate universe of Intermission 1, in which, instead of Violet, Skepness Man suffered the same fate.) After the events, which led to Charlie Bucket becoming a colleague figure with Willy Wanker, Violet came to found her own candy-making company, Beauregarde Chewing Gum Industry, and kept an eye on Skepness Man, finding the precise moment to adopt him and have him start education at Portal High School. However, on the first day of parenting, Violet chances upon Skepness Man's "time clock" and is taken away to the past. In Violet's home, Janet and Dick are met by Willy Wanker and Charlie Bucket. Willy and Charlie take Janet and Dick to Portal High School, where Principal Business Man is playing a series of songs, having learned about Violet's origins. Principal Business Man enters the elevator with Willy, Charlie, Janet and Dick, and takes them all away to AG 1945, where they meet up with Violet in her home, back when her past self and her mother had returned from it. Violet however is quick to escape back to the future, leaving behind her several pieces of Beauregarde Chewing Gum Industry chewing gum. After Principal Business Man hands everyone in the room a chewing gum piece, he gets Janet and Dick back to their own time in Portal High School. However, Principal Business Man inadvertently locks Janet and Dick inside, leaving it up to them to discover the extended underground part of Portal High School, full of resources for survival. The next morning, Principal Business Man finds Janet and Dick and asks them out of Portal High School. Upon exiting, they meet up with Skepness Man, who has suffered great changes from being the kid of Violet, and continue walking towards no direction in particular where they find Willy Wanker's factory and are invited inside, where they meet up with Roxa and Jack. Still the next morning, the four, along with Willy and Charlie, discover that Violet is running a tour of her own chewing gum factory, having invited Skepness Man and the other Golden Ticket winners, Augustus Gloop, Veruca Salt and Mike Teavee. They all immediately join her. In a quite remarkable case of history repeating itself, Augustus ends up drinking Violet's chocolate river, Charlie and Willy leave to suck out blueberry juice from a North Korean, Veruca leaves after being handed a squirrel and a robotic raven by Violet, Mike and "the fake Violet" leave in the Great Glass Elevator, ending up in Willy Wanker's factory, and Janet, Jack, Roxa and Dick become tricksters, populating Violet's candyland with new life. However, they are de-trickstered in the Salt Room and taken by Violet to her house. Roxa's arc After being separated by Janet and Dick in the underground part of the Arena, Roxa and Jack are found by Sentinel Crane, who promptly injects Roxa and Jack with tribute trackers, making them tributes of the Hunger Games. By abusing time travel and a hole in the electric grid, however, Roxa and Jack find themselves outside of the games, and helpfully enough, all of their blood is sucked out and re-pumped so they no longer have the tribute trackers and can no longer be considered tributes. After being found by a Capitol citizen trying to report them to Sentinel Crane and seeing him die in a spectacular death, Roxa and Jack move into his house. They however are quickly found by Willy Wanker and Charlie Bucket, who are "a bit lost". They discover that in the future, compared to Willy's own time, his chocolate factory was converted to a Capitol dining area, before going back to Willy's time and experiencing the Chocolate Room for the beauty it is. After exploring Willy's factory and having quite a few mishaps in it, including Roxa falling into the chocolate river and Skepness Man messaging her, accidentally warranting a Loompa-Oompa servant that he could find Violet, Roxa and Jack exit the factory, where they re-join Janet and Dick. Skepness Man's arc Skepness Man is originally introduced as a kind of person tying together all the different plots of Spectators of the Host, interviewing them and occasionally slipping to French. However, different Skepness Man arcs quickly pass away as he is found by Violet Beauregarde, who proceeds to take over as his mother and sign him up for Portal High School. Upon arriving, Skepness Man experiences Portal High School for what it is: Mr. Sanpe has become angry with being demoted from principal to teacher and Principal Business Man has to put up with the school's environment making him dumber. However, a dim light shines as Mr. Lewis, Skepness Man's English teacher, notes that he has the potential to become a polyglot. Meanwhile, Skepness Man's character quickly changes. He is no longer the chronomad who is really excited to know everything, and even his writing has become "morbid and existential". It is later confirmed that he has become a goth emo, seeing as not even Violet's candyland could cheer him up. After that, Skepness Man notices that Portal High School has gotten yet another student, namely Chell Junor Roberts. Knowing that Chell Junor is a powerful human, Skepness Man runs away as far as he can when Aranna Sorket finds him and insists that perhaps Chell Junor actually loves him. Cantaloupe's arc After the destruction of the Earth, which brought upon the Third Creation, Cantaloupe and California find that now the Earth is populated by leprechauns who are insistent on calling Cantaloupe and California "Sylph of Space" and "Knight of Time". After a two chapter rivalry that progressively becomes greater and greater, Cantaloupe and California change the landscape of their planet drastically: the Earth is enveloped by a yet newer shell, becoming the Fourth Creation, Cantaloupe and a few surviving leprechauns are living in a floating island not unlike the Minecraft ''survival map "Skyblock", and California has found himself in Uranus, still trying to get back to Cantaloupe. Chapter 28 A Chapter 28 was published on ASBusinessMagnet's Tumblr on September 26th, 2013, predating the officially published story's Chapters 17 to 27. Trivia *The story is slated to have 28 chapters (not counting the single intermission), which makes it the longest MarissaTheWriter fanfic and the longest fanfic ever written by ASBusinessMagnet, overtaking ''Portal 2: The Stupidest Sequel of All Time. Category:Stories